


My Post-Canon Headcanons and What-ifs

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Endings, Headcanon, Multi, a "what happened next" of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: i'm just gonna dump these crazy ideas right here and hopefully you agree with my ships
Relationships: Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know not all people like this ship so please don't take them seriously these are just my opinions

**Byleth and Edelgard von Hresvelg-Eisner**  
  


I've already written how I envisioned their ending would be after the war with the church in my story "Crimson Dawn" (read it if you want the full version). To summarize:

  * after defeating Dimitri and Rhea, they first find the "those who slither in the dark" guys and defeat Thales before he could revive Nemesis.  
  

  * Then after Byleth proposes to Edelgard they don't get married right away. I can imagine Hubert even insisting that it was not the right time for Edelgard to be wedded since her duties as he the new emperor had to come first... so then she and her fiance sort out a few things first in the Empire... trying to establish peace and order, containing imperial loyalists and whatnot... yada... yada... yada...
  * it took a while but they finally married in the palace of Enbarr which will be officiated by one of the Black Eagles (i'm thinking ferdie or even lin perhaps) and since El's dad must have passed away already, Hubert will be the one to walk her down the aisle (this idea had me crying).  
  

  * After they become husband and wife they get busy for a couple more years cuz shit had to be done and being the new rulers of Fodlan means a TON of work (since Byleth also attained the same ruling power as his wife when they got married)  
  

  * they also both decided to keep each other's last name (i had this silly idea that Byleth wanted el's last name and she wanted his so they both agreed to just have them hyphenated)   
  

  * BONUS: they take breaks now and then (since it's canon that they explore the new world together just the two of them UwU), they love being with each other and every moment that they have alone were the best in their lives  
  

  * but then comes their first child (if you read my fic "Unexpected Surprise" you'll know what i mean), the first baby comes unexpectedly, they've only talked about having kids in the future but not exactly planned on starting one, nevertheless they were thrilled with the news that Edelgard was pregnant and they started adjusting fairly quickly for the baby's arrival  
  

  * Since Edelgard didn't know a thing about being a momma she had to seek out advice from her best healers (Mercedes and Marianne ofc) but she really turns to Dorothea who was quite experienced in that field especially since she is a new mom herself (yes i imagined dorie and ferdie being parents quite early after the war ugghh i love those two) so she explains to her the basics and such and the bond on a motherly level (awwww!)  
  

  * when byleth and el finally had their baby boy they were both brought to tears >_< !!! they fell inlove with him and with each other all the more, they named him Rowan after one of the greatest past emperors of the Empire (non-canon... all me, lovelies)  
  

  * after that they realized they wanted to start building their family so agreed to do so



meet their children...

  * **Rowan** (boy: light brown hair, lavender eyes)  
\- born 2 years after the war >>> Lone Moon, Imperial Year 1188  
\- he's the firstborn and let me tell you this boy is every part like his parents' attitudes. He takes up after Edelgard's fierce determination and Byleth's unflinching bravado, so he can come off as stern and intimidating at first glance. He's also very intelligent and excels in magic and axe wielding just like his mom. A natural born leader, the calmest and most level-headed of the siblings, being the eldest, he had to be the role-model to his brother and sisters. A charming young fellow who's quite the looker so he'll definitely attract a lot of people. The first Hresvelg and Eisner to enroll in the new and improved officers academy in his teen years, and then becoming a professor there after he graduates. Hubert overlooks his training in magic while Edelgard mentored his axe wielding  
\- he bears no crest but is not fazed by it. Edelgard and Byleth taught him pretty early on that crests do not determine a person's capability.



  * **Athalia** (girl: light brown hair, lavender eyes)  
\- born 5 years after the war >>> Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1191  
\- the exact opposite of her older brother, she is like the reincarnation of her grandfather, Jeralt. Look's just like her mom! Beautiful, adventurous, outgoing, a little cocky (tho she means well) and brilliant. She is very skilled with weapons (her faves are lances and spears) and she loves to fly with wyverns and pegasi. She trains under Leonie, who took a shining to her after seeing how much she reminded her of her late mentor and took it upon herself to make the young girl her apprentice (trust me Leonie LOVES this kid). Soon, Athalia was able to master all of the legendary Blade Breaker's techniques, and developed new ones on her own... when she got older, she rose through the ranks and became the new commander of the imperial army (same as Byleth) and even surpassed her father's renowned brilliance in leadership and battle tactics.  
\- she too was born without a crest. Although, unlike her brother, she was extremely bothered by it at first, but her mother tells her that she loves her no matter what and that having no crest doesn't mean she won't be a great.  
  
  

  * **Jeralt Reus II** (boy: light brown hair, blue eyes)  
\- born 7 years after the war >>> Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1193  
\- the first child to be born after Edelgard and Byleth renounced their monarch status and handed it over to a new leader. Now you might think that Byleth named him after his father, but it was actually El that insisted to give him the name since she wanted her husband to have a little reminder of one of the good people he had in his life once. Young Jeralt is sort of like his sister although more laid-back whereas his older sister is a whirlwind of confidence, he's a little more disciplined and controlled w/ his actions like Rowan. He likes to play with his siblings and hang out with other children. he does have that persevering attitude, he trains and works the hardest among all the siblings, because he has yet to realize how powerful he is. He takes after Byleth because he is very skilled with a sword, and he trains with Alois cuz he's his godfather. he does become quite a boozer like his grandfather when he grew older XD. But he becomes a legendary swordmaster and one of the best knights in all of Fodlan.   
\- inherited the major Crest of Flames from his parents



  * **Saoirse Livia** (girl: dark hair, blue eyes)  
\- born 10 years after the war >>> Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1196  
\- the youngest of the siblings. A gentle and compassionate soul. She resembles Byleth both appearance-wise and personality, since she inherited his reserved demeanor. She is often coddled by her older siblings since she's a little naive and innocent but she doesn't mind, she loves them unconditionally and is very supportive to all of them. Her favorite weapon is the bow (much to her mother's surprise) but she is very talented with her faith and reason skills. She grows up to be a very powerful enchantress. Among her siblings, she was the only one who dreamt of becoming an emperor herself, wanting to become just like her mother before her (which Edelgard supported wholeheartedly), she worked her way through the nobility and politics... by the time she was thirty, she was able to ascend and put the Hresvelg name back in the Imperial throne (wooo power to you girl!)  
\- becomes a holder of the major Crest of Seiros




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a fan of their "hate turn to love relationship" ferdie is such a sweetheart while dorie is such a queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized that making fictional ship children was so much fun

**Dorothea and Ferdinand von Aegir  
**

  * for me, my headcanon for these two's relationship grew deeper before the war ended  
  

  * from what I watched from after their A-rank, I think it's a like a new beginning for the both of them (so to speak), they bond and connect and try to understand each other better  
  

  * ferdie takes his promise very seriously and does his best to take care and protect Dorothea (like the bee that he is), in doing so he starts to realize his feelings have way passed the platonic kind of love and immediately confesses that his falling for her  
  

  * Dorothea wasn't used to feeling like a queen (especially coming from a noble) but ferdie's persistence on his promise as well sweet and protective nature to her definitely won her over. She grew fond of his presence and fell inlove with him not long after, then to her surprise! he felt the same way and after he declares his growing feelings for her... they began to be lovers  
  

  * they nearing the end of the war when Ferdinand blurted "I love you" to Dorothea. He felt that he needed to say it just in case he doesn't make it. She scolds him angrily and tells him that she will never forgive him if he dies in battle. he told her that he would gladly do it if it means keeping her alive and that brought tears to her eyes (i'm crying myself, these two are something else)  
  

  * Dorothea insists that he stay alive since she already envisioned spending the rest of her life with him: marrying him, having his children, rowing old together... etc... etc... and this time he cries because his heart melted at the thought of having her forever. He then promises to her that they would both live to see the end of this war and start their future together  
  

  * I have this headcanon that Ferdie was gravely injured during with battle in Fhirdiad and almost dies but Dorothea saves his life (she secretly practiced her healing skills even tho she was bad at it just in case an incident like this would happen). She heals his wound and cries in joy/relief when he opens his eyes  
  

  * when he saw her, his heart soared and he immediately asked her if she wants to marry him. She says yes (duh) while in tears, but she yells at him first cuz she was still kinda mad that he almost broke his promise and died, but seeing him survive overwhelms her anger and she kisses him instead amidst the kingdom in flames (wooo cue the fireworks) and tells him that she loves him too.  
  

  * after the war against the church, they immediately got married in secret, with only their closest friends in attendance. Edelgard officiates the wedding and blesses them with their new titles as duke and duchess Aegir. She also entrusted ferdie the role of the new Prime Minister  
  

  * Dorothea became pregnant not long after, (i had this idea that she was already with child when they were fighting the slither in the dark fellas because she's a badass i tell you) and she gave birth to her sons (yup twinsies) a year after the war ended  
  

  * they have three children in total and they are both very doting and caring parents. Dorothea retires from being a diva at the opera house when she realizes that being with her family makes her happier. She becomes a housewife but Ferdinand was more than happy to be the breadwinner and provide for them (i think he's just one of those people who likes taking care of others)  
  

  * Ferdinand raises the kids to be righteous and respectful, to always treat others equally. Dorothea is the more fun parent, she raises them to be music lovers and takes her children to the opera house frequently or sings to them during bedtime. And since she is also gorgeous (canonically one of the most beautiful faces in the game), her children are blessed with very attractive features and they grow up to have their mother's impeccable fashion sense



meet their children...

  * **Cedric and Cauis** (identical twin boys: ginger hair, green eyes)   
\- born exactly 12 months after the war >>> Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1187  
  
\- they may look similar but their personalities are polar opposites.  
  
\- Cedric (the older twin) is bright and benevolent, he likes to reach out to others just like his father does, actually almost everything he does is ferdinand-like, his compassion, to his 'noble' attitude, down to his father's love of riding horses and using lances. He pursues a career in politics just like his dad and soon aims to be a minister of the Empire himself.  
  
\- Cauis is fourteen minutes younger, he's also kind and compassionate but he shows this in a reserved way. He does however, inherit his dad's competitiveness and becomes friendly rivals with (not surprisingly... also a Hreslvelg) Rowan, the eldest son of Byleth and Edelgard. He favors lances as a weapon too but he also likes to use magic as well, which his mother happily trained him in. When he grew up, he moves to the old Alliance territory and marries into a house after becoming a knight.  
  
 _  
_
  * **Delthea** (girl: dark hair, amber eyes)  
\- born 6 years after the war >>> Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1192  
  
\- quite the large age gap from her brothers, they probably had complications with conceiving, and they were busy with their respective jobs, not to mention their twin sons are really a handful and they could barely keep the boys on their toes, so it took a while for them to finally get pregnant again.  
  
\- Dorothea retired as a songstress a year after her this little one's birth. Delthea (my headcanon is that Dorothea named her after he own mother... again just my fiction) is a looks a lot like her mother... dark hair, pale skin, but eyes like her dad's. She's a gifted singer just like her mom and her voice was praised by many. She is classy and good-natured like ferdie but she is also humble and vibrant like dorie. Out of all the siblings, she was the one that was really drawn to the performance life and she ends up pursuing a life on the stage, becoming a diva in the opera under the tutelage of Manuela Casagranda, so she was also trained in the healing arts.  
  




*none of their children ended up having any crest but they were happy nonetheless and loved their kids all the same


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's my caspar and hilda family headcanon. Caspar oh my oblivious yet lovable, sort of a goofball son and Hilda my lazy yet very powerful princess. I really adore these two and their supports in the game are just freakin' adorable I simply cannot handle it ^_^!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really excited to create their fankids because canonically, it was said that they had a LOT!!! so this will be interesting... hope you like it!

**Caspar and Hilda von Bergliez  
  
**

_Following the Crimson Flower Route..._

  * i know Hilda dies in this route (and it broke my heart when I first had to kill her because she was one of my favorites), but in my headcanon Hilda survives the battle in the Derdriu. Marianne (hilda's bff ofc) and Caspar found her body after the battle and miraculously she's still alive but barely breathing. So then they hid her in private infirmary in nearby town where Marianne healed her fatal wounds while Caspar was beside himself worrying but he believed she'll make it.  
  

  * she does and she slowly recovers, at first she was still kind of angry that the Empire tried to take over the world but when C and M told her that Edelgard and their professor spared Claude, she was relieved and finally relented to be an ally, but due to her injuries she can't fight for a long while (she was glad to hear that, she was soooo done with fighting). they managed to convince the pink haired beauty to flee Fodlan and wait until the war is over. Hilda agrees and they help her pack up for her journey. (I have this cute scene in mind where Hilda gives Caspar a long passionate kiss right before jumping onto the back of a wyvern and flying off, leaving ma boi a blushing mess) 
  * So Hilda flies to where claude is, i'm sure she knows that he is in Almyra (come on guys, she's like his unofficial retainer) and the soon-to-be-king welcomes her with open arms and even sheds a few tears since he thought she had already died. She sends a letter back home to her brother Holst to let him know that she's fine and alive but doesn't tell him where her whereabouts.   
  

  * After a couple of months, she and Claude heard that the Edelgard and Byleth finally vanquished Rhea and ended the war. She immediately flies home to the Alliance and reunites with her brother, who tearfully noogies her and says that she should never scare him like that again. She sends a letter to Caspar in the empire and upon reading about her arrival travels to the alliance they meet up and reunite. Caspar also meets Holst and asks for his permission to marry Hilda. He was impressed by Caspar's General status at a young age but wants him to prove how much he loves Hilda so he challenges the boy to sparring match, my boy ends up winning by a hairline (all bruised and battered) but he's happy because Holst finally gave his blessing so he can marry Hilda.  
  

  * They get married at the Goneril territory, with all their closest friends and old classmates present. Linhardt was his best man, while Marianne was Hilda's maid of honor. Holst officiated the ceremony and happily welcomed Caspar to the family. They settle down in the county of Bergliez since Caspar had to work as a general of his own battalion. Hilda inherit's half of the Goneril family fortune and decides to become a housewife (we all know she's not the working-type)



_Following the AM, VW, and SS routes..._

  * basically just a lot of flirting from Hilda from start to end, Caspar, a blushing idiot, trying to understand what she's trying to do (such i confused boi). They finally became a couple after their "moment" in Hilda's room w/ the A-support ya know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). After the war, Caspar traveled the world for awhile with Hilda by his side. they were only stopped by Holst beacuse he wants them both to settle down and become more serious with their future. He appoints Caspar a knight of House Goneril and weds the young couple in a small chapel in their hometown. The only difference here is that i think Hilda would open a clothing store of some kind since she has a knack for fashion



_meet the children..._

_*_ Their sons' names starts with H like Hilda and their daughters' names starts with C like Caspar (i bet Hilda thought of that she's creative that way)

  * **Catherine** (girl: pink hair and eyes)  
\- born 4 years after the war >>> Pegasus Moon, Imperial Year 1189  
-Caspar idolized Catherine and practically worshiped her fighting style, so he commemorates her memory into naming his first daughter after her.  
\- Looks just like Hilda but her personality and attitude are all Caspar. She's a feisty one and loves a good fight (just like her daddy), she had her first fight when she was six years old, beating up ten-year old from taking her candies away from her. She's also stubborn, hardworking, reckless and hot-headed (yep definitely a daddy's girl). Her favorite weapon are the gauntlets because she likes beating her enemies with her fists. She trains with none other than the King of Grappling himself, Balthus, because she wants to be just like him.  
-she's a bit of a tomboy too. Even cuts her hair short like her dad much to her Hilda's chagrin, but Catherine says that her hair interferes with her fights so the long hair gotta go  
-she grows up to be one of the greatest generals in the history of Fodlan. (Known for taking down countless enemy battalions all on her own)  
  
  

  * **Cassandra** (girl: aqua blue hair and eyes)  
-born 5 years after the war >>> Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1190  
\- another girl that Caspar named after his idol's original name. She's more feminine like her mom but not as lazy as she is.  
\- she's feisty too just like her older sister but she likes to pick her battles, Hilda taught her not to jump to very fight she sees. She has a resting bitch face (yasss) and will not hesitate to beat your ass if you get on her bad side. but even though she loves sparring and figthing she also got her mother's sense of style in dressing. So don't ruin her outfits (cuz she will pummel you for that as well)  
\- Her favorite weapon is the axe and since she inherited her mother's crest, her parents gifted her Friekugel when she turned sixteen. She trains under Catherine (post non-CF routes), or with her uncle Holst (post CF route)  
\- She enrolled in the officers academy when she was seventeen and after she graduated she worked at the training grounds as a battle master/officiator.  
\- inherits the Minor Crest of Goneril  
  
  

  * **Harper** (boy: aqua blue hair, pink eyes)  
\- born 7 years after the war >>> Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1192  
\- now this boy is all Hilda. Spoiled by his mommy, he grew up to be extremely lazy, more so than Hilda and Linhardt combined. He likes to sleep all day and always makes up excuses to escape doing strenuous work.   
\- he has a great fashion sense though. His clothes are always on point, neat and tidy. His hair is always slicked back and shiny. And he's very charming and handsome so he's used to attracting a lot of girls and making them do his homework and chores (just like someone we know XD)  
\- his favorite weapons are the short axes and the Tomahawk axe, he's not a fan of close combat so he'd rather fight throw his axe from a distance. he does have a great aim tho, too bad he doesn't want to do it much.  
-his parents enrolls him in the officers academy but he got kicked out since he barely did any schoolwork  
\- he grows up and learns to be a little more responsible, he takes over his mother's clothing shop and becomes an official designer and dressmaker for plenty of nobles and royals across Fodlan  
  



  * **Celica** (girl: pink hair, aqua blue eyes)  
\- born 8 years after the war >>> Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1193  
\- their fourth child is a perfect mix between Hilda and Caspar. Celica got her mother's dazzling aura and her father's determined and unbreakable spirit.  
\- she's not the type to laze about and wait for her parents to ask her to do something. she finds peace in being pre-occupied with a task at hand  
\- due to being incredibly pretty like her mom, she had a lot of suitors, but she barely paid them any attention because her mind was focused on doing what she loved most -- MAGIC!!!  
\- surprisingly, despite her parent's lack in that department... she's very good with magic and her reason skills are off the charts. She trains under her auntie Lysithea who considers her a prodigy such as herself when she was young. celica enrolled at the School of Sorcery School in Fhirdiad and honed her abilities independently.   
\- when she grew up she invented her own spells and became a well-known sorceress across the country



  * **Henrik** (boy: brown hair, brown eyes)  
\- adopted when he was 5, 9 years after the war >>> Lone Moon, Imperial Year 1194  
\- i figured Caspar sympathizes with the children who lost their parents during the war, so he takes a few of them in and raises them as his own, Hilda happily supports this idea and welcomes the children with warmly  
\- since henrik knew this wasn't a family he was born into, he was more than willing to prove himself to them, but Caspar and Hilda told him that he doesn't need to prove anything to stay in the family. He's very affectionate towards his family and his adoptive siblings love him for it and doesn't care that he doesn't share the same blood they have. They loved him like as a true brother.  
\- He's very shy and quiet, but a smart and studious young lad, he likes to read books and old knight's tales, and a zealous about studying. He's very skilled with swords and spears but his true passion is in teaching, so he becomes a professor at the Officer's Academy.  
\- holder of the rare Minor Crest of Earnest   
  



  * **Hans** (boy: blonde hair, purple eyes)  
\- adopted when he was 3, 9 years after the war >>> Ethereal moon, Imperial Year 1194  
\- Caspar saved him from a house fire that killed the kid's bio parents.  
\- he's outgoing and boisterous. Playful as a child, and adventurous as an adolescent. He like to do all sorts of things and enjoys spending time with his family who like henrik, loves him unconditionally.  
\- from a young age, Hans has shown to be good at a lot of things, music, academics, animals, weapons, magic. He's a jack-of-all-trade kinda kid. And yet he can never really fixate on one thing that wants to do for the rest of his life.  
\- His favorite weapon is the bow and likes to ride horses. He's also a very good singer and even worked in various opera houses across the country in his teenage years but still dreams for something bigger.  
\- as he matured into an adult, he planned to travel the world (just like Caspar and Hilda did) in a search for his true purpose in life



  * **Corinn** **and** **Hackett** (fraternal twins/girl: pink hair and eyes/boy: aqua blue eyes and hair)  
\- born 13 years after the war >>> Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1198  
\- the youngest children of Caspar and Hilda. Corinn is the only female child to inherit her mother's laid-back attitude, and same goes to Hackett, a perfect carbon copy of his old man.   
\- Corinn is very flirtatious like Hilda and is not above using her feminine wiles to bend men to her will. Unlike her older sister Celica, she entertains her suitors and responds kindly to their romantic gestures. But even though she would rather have others do her work for her, she likes to help out those in need sometimes. And when she does, she gets the job done exceptionally well. She's mommy's little princess and got every bit as girly and charming as she was. Gardening is the only chore she does with gusto because she loves being around the smell of fresh flowers and plants.  
\- Her favorite weapon is the axe as well, and she's quite the acrobat, i.e. she uses her agility instead of her strength to outwits her opponents with their very own weight. She's very fond of riding wyverns too since being in the air makes her feel very free.  
\- all she wants in life is to find a nice spouse to settle down with and who's willing to provide and care for her as well as grow old with her.  
\- Hackett is born a half hour later from Corinn. Now this kid is every bit like his dad, from his boyish looks... down to his 'strong sense of justice' personality. He's very honest about what he feels and he hates that criminals and bad guys more than anything in the world.  
\- He adores his older sisters Catherine and Cassandra, and likes to watch their sparring matches. When he got older he trained with them and they taught him everything they know about fighting.  
\- His favorite weapon are the gauntlets too. And he's sort of an accident prone so he tends to get into more serious fights that leaves his face covered in scratches and bruises everytime he goes out (heh he just can't stop himself when he sees a brawl, just like his father). Hilda was finally able to restrain him when he told about the story of how she almost died when she wouldn't back down from an enemy that was impossible to beat.  
\- he grows up to be a captain of his own battalion of knights and was re-stationed to the empire where he dutifully enforced law and order among the people




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wuv Petra and Ashe, I think their relationship in the game is super cute and wholesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another wholesome couple whom I adore with all my heart UwU... these are my babies

**Petra and Ashe Duran Macneary**

  * i love that their ending is the most fairy tale-iest out of all the pair endings since they go live in Brigid and have the time of their lives swimming in the ocean (oh my heart) 
  * now obvs he fell inlove with her first, and I tell you... that boy fell HARD! He just found petra's outgoing and eccentric way to be incredibly endearing, he also finds the way she speaks the fodlan language super cute. I have a headcanon that he was secretly crushing on her after he took her on that "date" where they ate really good food, and seeing petra's eyes light up as she munched on the delicious meal almost made ashe faint (he cannot take her cuteness)  
  

  * so after the war, Ashe accompanied Petra to Brigid and she appointed him as an official Brigid knight and gave him his own order of knights. Ashe was loved by the people of Brigid especially because she was so respectful, polite, and very kind. And the people were not blind, they could totally see that their new queen's friend was fawning over her like a love sick puppy. 
  * ashe adapts to the culture fairly well, and he loves the people there too. he even learned the native Brigid language just so he could fit in better and he's a quick learner, making petra's subjects adore him all the more. I think he became a little popular with the ladies (i mean why wouldn't they he's such a cutie), since he did stand out because he was the foreigner there, but it was clear to them that he only had eyes for their beautiful queen
  * Petra's grandfather loves ashe like a son, he likes the way the boy was so hardworking, diligent, and how he respected Brigid culture and its people. He even told ashe outright (and in private) if he plans to marry his granddaughter to which he denies nervously (his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears blushing red) but he just laughs and tells him that he already approved of him and see him as an upstanding young man worthy of Petra's hand  
  

  * Ashe brushed of the idea of marrying Petra, mainly because he thought she didn't feel the same way. Petra isn't the affectionate type but more the fierce huntress gal that could knock you down before you could blink, but that's what he loves about her, so imagine his surprise when she kissed him while they were swimming in the ocean one day: she was gliding gracefully though the water, it made her look like an ocean goddess, he could not take his eyes of the beautiful creature in front of him and his heart screamed at him to confront his feelings for her her. As he mustered the courage, Petra suddenly swam towards him and cupped his face with both hands, looking at him fondly before pressing her lips to his. he was so shocked that he wasn't able to kiss him back, but when she asked him if the kiss was alright he could only reply by grabbing her face and kissing her again.  
  

  * So they started to date right after that, but ashe doesn't want to waste anymore time. He wants to marry her as soon as possible. He then asks Petra's grandfather for her hand in marriage which he happily blessed. then he goes off to a jeweler to craft a gorgeous ring carved with all of Brigid's most brillaint stones and jewels  
  

  * He proposed rather extravagantly (which is very uncharacteristic of him since he's a shy person) but thats because she wants to show how much his Queen means to him so he decided to announce it where a lot of people will see. When a traditional hunting Festival of Brigid rolls around, Ashe already had a plan in motion. During the feast, after Petra finishes with her speech and accolades towards the festivities, Ashe steps forward and goes to her side, he held her hands in his and gave a speech of his own (about his undying love for her) in full Brigid tongue, surprising even her, before going down on one knee and asking her to marry him. Now petra is the one in shock, she barely registers the howling crowd around them when she tearfully says 'YES' and when ashe scoops her in his arms to give her a biiiiiiiig smooch ^_^  
  

  * the people of Brigid were very excited for the newly engaged couple and the whole country arranged a huge wedding celebration for their ceremony. Ashe and Petra invited all their friends and old classmates from Fodlan to their wedding. Grandpa Macneary officiated their wedding, and after Petra added the role of King consort to her husband's status. They decided to keep both their last names for the sake of equal rights (respect!). Then they lived happily ever after, whoooppeeee!!! 



_  
meet their children...  
_

_*i swear these two have the most well-behaved children out of all the couples in FE3H_

  * **Lonato** (boy: silver hair, light green eyes, pale skin)  
\- born a year after the war >>> Horsebow Moon, 1187  
\- Ashe named him after his adoptive father, and he takes after his daddy, looks and attitude alike.  
\- Lonato is a very honest and kind boy. He's very caring and brotherly to his younger siblings. Being the eldest he knew he had to be the one to set a good example so he always kept everyone in line and made sure they're all well-behaved when their parents were busy with work.  
\- from a young age he was taught to hunt by his mother and to cook by his father (the perfect combo for a fantastic venison dinner). He likes to spend time outside the castle and stroll around the forest. He finds being in the woods to be comforting and peaceful.  
\- his favorite weapons are the bow and hunting knives. He has a killer instinct, shard precision, and a keen eye, making him the best hunter in the world. Even besting veteran hunters like Shamir, Leonie, and Petra herself.  
\- he doesn't like fighting with people, he's more of a democrat and will choose a peaceful negotiation rather than all out war. He'll never kill a person unless they threaten his family, to which case he'll put an arrow between your eyes before you even know it  
  
  

  * **Hector** (boy: dark brown hair and eyes)  
\- adopted at 2, four years after the war >>> Garland Moon, 1190  
\- i figured ashe has a soft spot for homeless children because he could relate to the hardship their going through. After one of his monthly visits to Fodlan to see his siblings, he met an orphan boy, malnourished and almost dying of starvation. He knew the right call was to take him in so he brought him back to Brigid. Petra warmly welcomes the child without hesitation and together, they raised him as their own. He grew up to be very bright and outgoing. Like his older adoptive brother, Lonato, he also likes to spend his time away from the castle but instead of the woods, he goes around the kingdom to play with other children.  
\- Hector's favorite weapon is are bludgeons, especially a mace, he likes close combat and is also great with fighting with his fists. He is the first child of Ashe and Petra to enroll in the officers academy back in Fodlan  
-While there, he trains under Alois, since he's good friends with Petra. While there, he befriended Cassandra von Bergliez (Hilda/Caspar kid). They bonded over hand-to-hand sparring sessions and they became best friends ever since.  
\- after graduation he went back to Brigid and became an official knight of the Order of the Blue Sun battalion. He made Ashe very proud and when it was time for him to retire, Hector took over as the troop's new commanding officer.  
  

  * **Selene** (girl: silver hair, brown eyes)  
\- born 5 years after the war >>> Guardian Moon, 1191  
\- Petra named her after the moon goddess. She was born stunning sliver hair and had the grace of a true princess. Her beauty was well-known across Brigid and even the neighboring countries so she received countless of courting gestures and proposals even from a young age.  
\- She's a spirited girl, but her actions and behavior are very tranquil and calm. She's a very good listener and she has a brilliant mind as well. Her parents were delighted when she told them she wanted to study abroad. And she was able to enroll in the officers academy at just fourteen. Even at her youthful age, she has proven herself ahead of her years as she rised above all her professors' expectations and graduated with flying colors  
\- her favorite weapon is also a bow. She trains under Shamir, who became her personal trainer as her token of gratitude for the queen of Brigid.  
\- she realized how she loved being in Fodlan so she decided to live there (with her parents' blessing) and teach at the officer's academy.  
  
  

  * **Morgana** (girl: magenta hair, brown eyes)  
\- born 6 years after the war >>> Verdant Rain Moon, 1192  
\- Morgana is the last biological child of the Duran Macneary family, Petra's grandfather was the one who gave her the name Morgana, after his late wife. And she looks so much like Petra they sometimes think if they are secretly twins.  
\- this girl is shy in demeanor like Ashe but very eager and hardworking like her mother. She is the most tenacious among the kids and is the most willing to learn new things. She is a great swimmer... she inherited her parent's love for swimming in the ocean so she is quite fond of immersing herself in rivers and seas every chance she gets. She's quite a bookworm too, she likes reading knight's tales and wizarding tomes that inspired her to be a sorceress  
\- She learned magic from a gremory and trained hard to hone her reason skills. She eventually did excel at magic so she decided to enroll at the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery to practice some more. There she met Saorise von Hresvleg-Eisner, and they became best friends and the two best young witches in the world. After she graduated she traveled Fodlan and learned to be fluent in their language, then became a teacher at the School of Sorcery.  
  
  

  * **Erika** (girl: black hair, cyan blue eyes)  
\- adopted at 10, fifteen years after the war >>> Wyvern Moon, 1201  
\- this little girl washed ashore onto Brigid land one fateful day, her island had just been conquered by pirates and her parents were killed trying to save her. she was found by a local and brought to the king and queen. Ashe and Petra felt sorry for the young girl and decided to adopt her as their daughter. They warmly welcomed her to the family and very kindly helped her get back to her feet.  
\- she grew to be a very kind person. She values family, friendship and loyalty above all others. She has the biggest heart and really is an expert on how to sympathize with other people's feelings.  
\- Erika became closest with her older adoptive brother, Lonato, and they share a very loving relationship. He taught her everything he knew about hunting and she proved to be a very capable huntress herself.   
\- She is good with a bow but she favors a sword like her mother. The way she handles a blade is like watching an assassin kill someone without any one else noticing.  
\- When she was old enough, she created her own hunting group, which consists of all female hunters (like how Artemis did in Greek mythology). They take down abusive hunters who desecrate the forest and its animals and disrespect the spirits of Brigid.




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to my next ship -- Bernadetta and Raphael!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A father's day special this chapter! Enjoy!

**Bernadetta and Raphael Varley**

*these two are just the sweetest, I love how their ending revealed that Raphael always stayed by her side even until the war ended. I just love that big softie protecting my skittish little girl, such a sweet pair they are.

  * so after the war, Raphael moved in with Bernie to House Varley, and brought his little sister and grandfather along since the alliance had collapsed. Bernie happily helped them settle in and provide them with everything they needed. I also want to think that she reconciled with her mother, so they can patch up the relationship that was crippled because of B's dad.  
  

  * as said in the canon ending, Bernadetta inherited the control of House. At first she feared she could not take on the responsibility and tried to avoid dealing with political and administrative affairs as much as she can, but when Raphael proposed to her and promised to stay by her side and help her conquer her fear of people, Bernie eventually gave in and agreed to take charge and guide the people in her territory the best way she can.   
  

  * she grew to be a very capable authority figure, she even rose to ranks in the Imperial council, her suggestions regarding Fodlan restoration impressing the two high ministers (ferdie & hubie) and even emperor Edelgard herself.  
  

  * as for her and Raphael's wedding. Now these two are the ones that had a _secret_ SECRET wedding, they were married by a priest in the privacy of their won home. They both agreed to tell their friends if they only ask, since Bernie doesn't feel comfortable make such a big deal out of it. Imagine their friends' surprise when they ask when do they plan to get hitched and she sheepishly replies "we already are" (hahaha the chaos it ensues afterwards).   
  

  * and also Raphael was super okay with taking Bernadetta's last name, he even requested it before planning their union. It's not that he hates his own surname it's just that he likes being called a Varley himself because he feels much a part of his wife's family (and because he loves her so much he would follow her every word)
  * Bernadetta promoted her husband as the commanding general of the House Varley Troop. The couple also built an inn, since that is Raph's dream and they made Raphael's sister manage their inn. I already have an idea to what they would call it --> "The Recluse Bear" (bernie being the recluse and raphael the bear since he's like the size of one)  
  

  * they didn't have children for a long time, their kids have to be youngest out of the former BESF mainly because Bernadetta was not confident enough she was ready to be a mother and both were so busy handling their respective jobs. So when bernie eventually found out she was bearing raph's baby, they were both nervous wrecks, but the feeling of elation and excitement to start a family soon overwhelmed their doubts.



_Meet their babies...  
  
_

  * **Selkie** (girl: blonde hair, gold eyes)  
\- born 13 years after the war >>> Great Tree Moon, 1199  
  
\- Selkie is for sure a daddy's girl. She looks like him, behaves like him, and when she was born, her cries sounded like a battle cry that made Raphael so so proud it sent him in tears. She inherited her dad's big heart and her mother was relieved that she didn't become a recluse like herself.   
  
\- This girl grew up to be very outgoing, friendly, and cheerful. She likes to help people just like how Raphael does. She also inherited his big appetite, so no surprise she grew up to be a little chubby (hey it's cute don't judge) but she didn't mind, she loved eating so much she rivaled her auntie Ingrid and her own father as well when it comes to wolfing out mountains of food.  
  
\- her favorite weapon is the axe and gauntlets. She wants to be both a knight and a brawler so she trained under Raphael and he taught her everything he knew about being a fighter.  
  
\- she had enrolled in the officers academy a few times since she failed the entrance exams twice. But she never gave up and kept on striving and studying until she eventually got in.  
  
\- after she graduated she traveled around the world. She met and fell in love with a commoner in Dagda during a visit and then got married. Selkie's parents were very supportive of her decision and did not had any reservation with her being wedded to a commoner. She became a combat instructor in one of Dagda's brawling arena's and lived the rest of her life helping people in need (sort of like a superhero lol)  
  
\- inherited the minor crest of Indech from Bernie  
  

  * **Brynn** (girl: purple hair, dark eyes)  
\- born 15 years after the war >>> Ethereal Moon, 1201  
  
\- since selkie is like Raphael, the Varley's second child was a carbon copy of Bernadetta. A shy, anxious, reclusive who was scared of everyone except her family. Bernie and Raph were very patient with her though, and slowly encouraged her come out of her shell.soon she was just shy, but the good thing is she doesn't shut herself from the world anymore. She still is wary of people however, but only with strangers.  
  
\- Brynn inherited her mother's brilliant cooking, sewing, and gardening skills. So between the two sisters, she has the more feminine side. She likes to cook for her sister and father most especially because they are the ones who eat her cooking with much gusto than anyone else. She also likes working in the inn because she is a great help in the kitchen, her auntie Maya (R's sis) adores her and loves how helpful she is. As for her gardening, her favorite plant is the pitcher plant while her fave flower are violets and carnations.  
  
\- She is not particularly skilled with any weapon or magic, but that's because she loathes fighting. Being the more sheltered child, she prefers it when days are serene and calm. And it think that is why she likes her uncle Ignatz the most (he's also her godfather) cuz not only is he gentle and sweet but he also taught her his knowledge on the arts, which she grew to love and enjoy. Also, sewing dresses is what she feels most at peace at, and she dreamt of having her own dress store were she can make and sell garments to the locals.  
  
\- Since the idea of going to a public school terrified her, her just decided to be home schooled and focused all her studying on history, arts, and nature.  
  
\- As soon as she was old enough, she opened up her dream dress shop just beside her the Recluse Bear inn. She married into a minor noble's family and together they inherited the control of House Varley when Bernadetta decided to retire and live out her old age with her faithful husband.  
  
\- inherited the minor crest of Indech from Bernie  
  





	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of pride month, here's my favorite gay ship of the entire FE3H game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two, and I found it super adorable! And have you seen how they made each other blush because they bought each other their favorite drinks in their A+ support??? That is true love right there people PERIODT!

**Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra**

  * even when they started being romantically involved, their competitiveness never lost its spark. they are still constantly trying to outdo each other and be the better minister for the emperor (i.e. Edelgard)   
  

  * I would say the Ferdie said "I love you" first. Because obviously between the two of these dorks he's the more vocal with his feelings. Hubie got all flustered and tried to wave it off but but deep down he loved it. He doesn't say it back to him right away but I imagine if he did say it... it would be in a situation were it was just the two of them and they were on a date or something. Ferdinand says it again while they were sharing things they liked about each other and the he finally returns his sentiment. And of course, being Hubert, he's too proud to say the exact words to Ferdinand's face, so instead he goes with "I have a deep regard for you as well." Which made poor ferdie's heart flutter like crazy (aawwww ^_^)  
  
  

  * When they officially announced they were dating, Edelgard was the first to tease them like: "It's about the damn time" (LOLOLOL) and she says that she's happy that they got past their stubbornness and finally admitted their true feelings for each other. Dorothea gushed over them endlessly, and found their love-hate rival-loving relationship so adorable, she wanted to write a play just about them (Hubert immediately rebuked the idea).   
  
  

  * Their wedding was more like an officiated union rather than a ceremony and their emperor herself was the one who sanctioned their marriage. Since they both had their prime roles in the Empire as Duke Aegir and Marquis Vestra, they kept their respective surnames. They were very happy as a couple and it's canon that they were famous and they were named "The Two Jewels", i think it's of their constant bickers and arguments on who has the better idea in every council meeting, leaving Edelgard with a constant headaches (cuz she's so _effing_ tired of seeing them fight like babies)  
  
  

  * They didn't have children, since both are very very VERY busy ministers, but they do make pretty good uncles to their friend's children. Especially, Her Majesty's scions. It didn't seem possible but Hubert became devoted to Edelgard's child more than her, like he would literally DIE for her kids. he also disciplines the other children so naturally they all become sacred if him (haha). Ferdinand on the other hand, took it upon himself to set them on the track of nobility (ofc cuz what else is he good at besides that?) much to everyone in the Black Eagles' chagrin (they all face-palmed at the exact moment i swear)  
  

  * You cannot change my mind that they are the best husbands to each other!!!! They love each other and their super faithful and loyal. THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL THE VERY END!!! 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my sons, i believe they bring out the best in each other and that's why they're one of my favorites.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my freakin' stupid grumpy son and my bubbly singer girl. annette and felix is the my favorite ship in the blue lion house

**Felix and Annette Fraldarius**

  * I love love LOVE these two dorks. I love the fact that to everyone else, Felix is all mr. grumpy grump but when it comes to annette he's like "sing for me pweeese!" and the way he teases her when he catches her singing is adorable.
  * Even though they have a cutesy relationship, for me I think it still took a very long time for them to be official. They kept their easy-going, playful, flirting relationship even after the war. And it wasn't when other guys are starting to like annette did felix realize that he had never caller her his girlfriend and therefore will appear to everyone else as 'available'. So he immediately asked her on a date (very spontaneous, out-of-the-blue), confessed that he loved her and asked her if she would be his girlfriend.  
  

  * Of course she said yes and returned his feelings. they began to be a little more romantic with each other after that. I have this little thought that the first time felix kisses her, he knew he was gonna marry that girl. He also became super duper protective of her, like he won't let her out of his sight!! And now that they're an item, any man who even thinks of looking at her will get his throat slit. Annette finds it annoying at times but she secretly love how he dotes on her and blushes furiously everytime he does.   
  

  * Felix still travels a lot but now he has annette with him and he likes to show her around the places he had visited. they like to hike a lot and that's where most of their dates take place. They would have picnics in cliffs, mountains, hills, overlooking towns and watching the sunset together.   
  

  * my headcanon is that annette gets pregnant out of wedlock (felix = weak pull out game lol). They're both so happy about it, but annette wants them to be married when the baby is born so they quickly elope since they were somewhere in their travels when it happened. (they found a small chapel and had their own private ceremony with just the two of them)   
  

  * They returned to Fodlan to settle down and felix started his own mercenary company while Annette took a teaching job in the newly refurbished Officer's Academy.



_meet their children..._

  * **Gale and Felicia Fraldarius** (identical twin girls: ginger hair, teal eyes)  
\- born 8 years after the war >>> Guardian Moon, 1194  
\- Felix was adamant that he didn;t want to name his kids after his deceased family members because he doesn't want the constant reminder of his "failures".  
\- Annette made the decision to name the first twin with a **G** since felix's brother was **G** lenn and her father was **G** ustav (<\-- Gilbert's real name). She names the second twin Felicia after Felix and was so elated with it he actually shed a tear (his first ever since he was born)  
\- Gale is very no-nonsense kind of girl. She takes entirely after her father's personality. She hardly played around when she was little, always insisting that she spar with her dad instead or train to be a knight. But she is very caring like her mother and she's more sensitive with other people's feelings than Felix.  
\- Gale surprisingly is terrible at swordfighting despite training a lot with her dad or being a scion of a Fraldarius. She becomes very upset with her inability to wield a sword properly. but her parents aren't worried at all. felix tells her that not being good with a sword doesn't define her as a person while annette openly suggests that she pursue different things.  
\- she finds out in her adolescent years that she has a knack for lances and bows. And yet she still insists that she get better with her sword skills (she wants to be like her daddy so much) but after years and years of losing in every tournament that she joined, she accepted that she'd be better off with the weapons she was actually good at  
\- she pretty much took over her father's mercenary company when she became an adult. She became a fearsome hunter through out the land punishing outlaws and crooks who hurt the innocent.  
\- Felicia is both like her mother and father. She's diligent and hardworking like Annette and she's got Felix's sarcasm and dry humor. She also likes to sing and cook and her father adores it when she sings for him after a long day's work. She's a very curious child as well and she's often asking if she can try this and that to her parents, but she is also a people person and gets along with a lot of people.  
-Felicia is a pacifist. Since growing up in a place where there's no more wars, she didn't think it was necessary to learn how to fight. She did however showed excellency in magic (much to her mother's delight). So she decided to use her magic only for the benefit of those in need. Felicia scoured every orphanages and refugee sites all over Fodlan, helping children smile with her magic and then healing those in need.  
  

  * **Aster Pollux** **Fraldarius** (boy: midnight blue hair, brown eyes)  
\- born 12 years after the war >>> Pegasus Moon, 1198  
\- Aster is very much like his mother. Naïve, playful, friendly, studious, and (unfortunately) clumsy too. He's a great cook however and even if he does make a mess in the kitchen always he makes the best dishes for his family.  
\- unlike his older sister Gale, he inherited Felix's great skill swordsmanship so it created a rift between him and her. Gale became jealous that her father took pride to brother because he was good at something she wasn't. Their relationship resembles Felix and Glenn's relationship so yeah... there's a lot of tension between them.  
\- but Aster didn't like that his sister hated him for it. he looked up to her and seeing her upset because of him really hurt him a lot. So everytime they would hold sparring sessions in their home, he would always let her win. His sister was happy of course and she didn't find out for a long time until she was already in her late teens when her parents pointed out that Aster would let her win. She felt guilty immediately and apologized to her brother, finally healing their relationship.  
\- Despite being a great swordsman, Aster dreamt of becoming a chef. It was hard for his father to accept it (because he wanted his son to be a knight) but eventually Annette managed to convince him and let him pursue what he wanted.  
\- To still appease his dad he enrolled in the Officer's Academy so he can study to be a knight. He was one of the brightest minds in the monastery and he graduated with flying colors. He became well known because of this and one nobleman from Fhirdiad gave him a high-ranking position of Captain, as well and his own knightly order.   
\- However, he knew his heart wasn't really into knighthood... so he retired early and went on to live in Albinea, where he followed his true passion of becoming a cook and had a family of his own, which his parents fully supported.




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my favorite besties in the blue lion house ^_^!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the character development of these two's relationship, I mean Ingrid found Sylvain incredibly annoying because of hi being a skirt-chaser but then she admitted that she wouldn't bear it if he died on her in the battlefield (albeit sarcastically I knew she was being serious). And with Sylvain, it's so cute to see him turn shy when flirting with a girl that he actually has deep feelings for and I think the way he wants to always protect Ingrid is so adorable.

**Sylvain and Ingrid Galatea-Gautier**

  * after the war, Sylvain confessed to Ingrid about his feelings and his desire to be with her. Ingrid was reluctant about this and ask him to really think about it first before openly declaring his thoughts but Sylvain was sure that his love for her was real and he was adamant to prove it. So for several months he courted her, but he knew romance wasn't really Ingrid's style so he accompanied her in her knightly duties and personal skirmishes. He always stood close to her in battle and she had her own human shield. Sylvain also stopped his womanizing ways once he realized that Ingrid was all he ever wanted.   
  

  * Eventually, Ingrid saw that his intentions were pure and that he really was inlove with her. She was happy deep inside because when he started courting her by being her (unofficial) squire, she couldn't help but admire his willingness to help her which made her start to harbor feelings for him. _*Personally I think, Ingrid started to have a crush on Sylvain as well when he told her she was beautiful in their S-support, but I think she's too stubborn to give in so quickly that is why she had him wait and earn her affections first.*_ When Ingrid finally reciprocated his feelings. Sylvain wasted no time. He took her out first on a gourmet food-trip around world much to Ingrid's delight. They went out on plenty more dates after that. 



_following the post-AM, VW, SS routes..._

  * Dimitri restores his house and made him the official head of House Gautier, he immediately asked for Ingrid's hand in marriage to her father. He wanted her to be his wife and stay by his side forever. Of course, Ingrid accepts (she also teases him about how he wouldn't know what to do without her in his life) and they wed in of the chapels in the Kingdom. They merged Galatea and Gautier houses and become its new Lord and Lady. She is his right-hand woman obvi and he treats her like a queen always. 



_following the post-CF route..._

  * With the help of Emperor Edelgard, Sylvain aspires to remove the diabolic crest system from the Gautier territory and also convince other houses that crests and noble bloodlines are not necessary to prosper in life. He worked well with the empress since they both wanted to abolish the crests that had ruined the lives of many people for countless generations. He became a part of Adrestia's high council and proceeded to be the ruler of Gautier territory.
  * Edelgard appointed Ingrid as a Knight-commander and gave her an entire battalion to command. She became one of the most brilliant knights in Fódlan. Both Sylvain and Ingrid worked well in their respective duties but then eventually married and settled down once they started having children 



_meet their children..._

*according to their pair ending they had many children (which I think is expected from Sylvain lol) soooo here they are...

  * **Sylvana** (girl: blonde hair, brown eyes) 
    * born 2 years after the war >>> Pegasus Moon, Imperial Year 1188
    * Sylvain practically tremendously overjoyed to have daughter. I can imagine him loving his little princess so much and probably gets panic a attacks whenever he thinks about potential suitors in the future (especially men that were like him during his youth lmao)
    * Sylvana has her mommy's looks and personality. She's very helpful and chivalrous, she wants to be a knight like her as well and she loves to eat.
    * her favorite weapon is the lance. Her parents gifted her the Ingrid's old heroes relic, Lúin **.** She enrolls in the Officer's Academy at age 17 and excels in combat skills more than magic arts.
    * once her father had reach old age, she became the new head of House Gautier and was know to be a very genuine and righteous leader.


  * **Glenn** (boy: red hair, brown eyes) 
    * born 3 years after the war >>> Lone Moon, Imperial Year 1189
    * Ingrid names her first son in honor of her late fiance since she had always admired him. 
    * Glenn has his father's looks but he is more like his mother. He is very close with his older sister Sylvana since they share the same goals and ideals. He likes to read knight's tales and eating. Glenn inherited Ingrid's tough exterior and hardworking attitude. He likes to train by himself because he wants to be independent and learn things on his own.
    * He favors the sword and has very high speed stats. He also studies at Garreg Mach to become a better soldier. When he graduated, he became a wandering mercenary and traversed Fódlan doing various jobs and protecting the innocent. He met his future partner in his travels and settled down in a small farming town as an adult.  
  

  * **Lucius** (boy: raven dark hair, indigo eyes) 
    * adopted at 1 year old, 5 years after the war >>> Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1191
    * Sylvain and Ingrid saved the infant after a Demonic Beast went rampant in Lucius's village and killed his parents. They kept the name which the dying mother told them. 
    * Lucius is very shy and tends to like solitude. His two older siblings loves him a lot and always played with him when they were little. He likes to confide more in Sylvain since Ingrid is scarier because she is the disciplinary parent but he loves them both equally.
    * Lucius never like fighting. He just watched his siblings spar in their home so he grew up to be a pacifist. He actually got Sylvain's love for art and decided to be a painter. He became a very famous artisan when he grew up and worked for various noble houses.


  * **Miklan** (boy: red hair, green eyes) 
    * born 8 years after the war >>> Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1194
    * Sylvain honored his brother as well and names his third son after his late older brother.
    * Miklan grew up to be the mischievous kid of the bunch and is very notorious for pulling pranks on everyone. He would always get himself into troublesome situations much to his mother's frustration. Despite his roguish nature, he is kind-hearted and would never intentionally harm someone.
    * Also even though he has a laid-back attitude he is quite smart. When he enrolled at Garreg Mach he was one of the top-students in his class. He also is very adept in magic so his reason and faith skills are high.
    * Miklan falls in love with one of his classmates at Garreg Mach, marries her then settled down early. 


  * **Dimitri** (boy: blonde hair, brown eyes) 
    * born 9 years after the war >>> Pegasus Moon, Imperial Year 1195
    * his parents named him after their old friend, the Great Tempest King. A good-natured boy. Very chivalrous and caring. Loves to read about tales of great knights and kings. Also very smart and logical, loves playing board games that require strategic thinking. 
    * Another spear-wielding prodigy. Like close combat practices but also quite good with javelin range throws. Sylvain bequeaths the Lance of Ruin to Dimitri when he turned 15. Ingrid is the one who trains him.
    * Studies at the Officer's Academy and graduated with really high marks. He joins his older brother Glenn after he finished school and becomes his partner in crime as a duo mercenary team.


  * **Solise, Rosaline, Amelia** (identical girl triplets: red hair, green eyes) 
    * born 10 years after the war >>> Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1196
    * Both Sylvain and Ingrid were ecstatic to have triplets because they love their ever-growing family. By this time they have grown to like being parents and have no qualms if they had more. 
    * The triplets all grow up to be extremely beautiful young women and ~~(much to Sylvain's grief)~~ managed to attract quite a lot of suitors. Although they did get Ingrid's no-nonsense attitude so they are very hard to impress.
    * All of them studied and the School of Sorcery because they are all great with magic. When they grew up they became a famous trio of witches and one of the greatest magic users in all of Fódlan. The oldest triplet Solise became the school's headmistress at the age 33.
    * Rosaline trained under Annette and Mercedes and became a great healer prompting her to become a doctor.
    * Amelia went and taught magic at Garreg Mach. She was beloved by her students and deemed her one of the best teachers the academy has ever had.  
  



  * **Winston** (boy: red hair, brown eyes) 
    * born 12 years after the war >>> Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1198
    * A carbon-copy of Sylvain, appears and acts like him in every possible way. An even more infamous skirt-chaser than his father. He has a very insensitive way of speaking to everyone he woos (girls and boys alike). An outdoorsy kid, playful and likes to hop around town meeting people ~~and flirting with them~~. But he is very protective of his sisters, especially the triplets. He would scare away suitors that he thought weren't good enough for them.
    * Was a home schooled kid to limit his exposure to other people (because of his womanizing antics). His favorite weapons are short swords and throwing knives. He becomes a ninja-like assassin when he grew up and was well-known for being a silent yet deadly killer.
    * He carries his skirt-chasing all the way through his adult years and it takes about several decades for him to finally settle down and tie the knot.  
  



  * **Carlisle and Iduna** (fraternal twins boy & girl: blonde hair, green eyes) 
    * born 13 years after the war >>> Pegasus Moon, Imperial Year 1199
    * the last children of the Galatea-Gautier household. These two are very eager and curious since they are the youngest of all the siblings. They are very well-loved by their family but they have the closest bond with their adoptive brother Lucius. They admire his peaceful and calm ways and likes it when he reads to them stories and takes them out for picnics.
    * They are not prodigies or born talented by any means but they are diligent, and they trained hard to become proficient with their respective weapons/skill of choice. They study at a regular school for nobles in the Kingdom.
    * The boy twin learned to wield a bow and became an archer. He worked as a soldier for one of the generals in House Gautier. The girl twin took the more scenic route like Lucius. She discovers her love for music and joins the opera, where she trains under the tutelage of Dorothea.



_*None of the children were born with crests but they were all equally loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno which between Sylvain x Ingrid or Felix x Ingrid is the more popular ship but to me I like the dynamic of Sylvain and Ingrid better... mainly because I think that with Felix, they seem to have too much conflict of interest. Not to mention, she was engaged to his older brother, Glenn, which doesn't sit right by me since it's like "oh he's dead, I'll just marry his younger brother then" :( 
> 
> and then with sylvain/ingrid you have two best friends who grew up together and had each others backs throughout the entire story, they also didn't just grow as individual characters but their relationship strengthened as well and that's what won me over this ship!


End file.
